I love you
by Suigetsulover12
Summary: Sakura receives a message from a bird asking her to meet to talk in the forest, she doesn't tell anyone and goes to the forest and meets this person.


it was a sunny day and the sky was blue, I was walking around the village, I said hi to my friends that I ran into Ino with Sai, she's pregnant and due any day now with a Sai Junior, Naruto my teammate and friend was happily in love, he was holding hands with Hinata Hyuga who had a smile on her face, Shikamaru and of course his destined wife Temari strolled through with their child. I sighed thinking how everyone had someone to be with with, to laugh with and kiss, everyone had that except for me.

I looked up into the sky and saw a hawk in the sky, it was carrying a message in it's mouth, I assumed it was for the Hokage but it swarmed down at me and dropped off the message on the ground before leaving again, I bent down and picked it up opening it I read.

"Meet me in the forest, I have to tell you something."

No signature was written, I looked around and wondered if I should go to my teacher, Lady Tsunade. I went with my heart and kept it to myself and walked to the forest.

* * *

><p>3<p>

I waited and waited standing by the tree leaning against it, my green eyes gazing around seeing if anyone was coming, I took a deep breath and sighed it was only a prank maybe Rock Lee had set it up and ditched at the end I thought, I moved away from the tree walking off only to be stopped.

"Sakura."

I stopped and turned around, my heart racing a mile a minute as I was faced with the love of my life, I kept my hands to my side as my fingers played with the hem of my beige skirt, I looked down at my ninja sandals before glancing back up staring into Sasuke Uchiha's eyes, he had a small smile on his face, one of his onyx eyes showed, I assume hidden under the bangs were his Rinnegan, his hair had grown to his shoulders and he had flattened it some I hadn't seen him since he left to find redemption for his actions.

"S-Sasuke, What are you doing here, Why are you asking to speak to me?" I asked, I felt nervous.

"I know I am late but I had to make sure you weren't followed, As I said I wanted to speak to you." Sasuke answered stepping up to face me.

"It's so good to see you, I didn't think you were coming back." I replied, I felt myself tearing up but I held back from crying.

I felt his hand graze my cheek it felt warm, he was brushing a strained of my pink hair behind my ear, my heart pounding even more. It had only been a few seconds and he had already got me going just like before after thinking about that I pushed him away feeling anger inside, he left me here for so long, he never cared about me.

"Why should I let you talk to me, I should be going." I snapped, I must of confused him with the sudden change of attitude but he needed to know I wasn't going to sit back like I had and take it.

He pulled me back and pushed me against the tree, his arms on both side of me so I couldn't move away, my breathing rapid as he was so close, I looked at him looking at me, I felt myself burning up as he stood close into me.

"Will you let me talk now?" He asked.

"Y-Yes." I stammered.

He moved away and I stood up straight, I brushed myself off straightening my red shirt and skirt. He was still facing me, I stood there waiting for him to speak to me about what he called me out here to the forest for.

"I came to tell you, I've come back for you after having the time to think...You are the only one who has cared about me for who I really am, You never tried to change me and loved me after everything I did. I want to tell you I feel the same, I love you Sakura."

I couldn't believe it, tears slid down my face and I wrapped my slender arms around his neck hugging him, he hugged me back pulling me closer our bodies pressing together, I took in his intoxicating scent, his muscular body against my slim one. I pulled away from the toxic hug and moved his bangs out of his eyes looking into them lovingly, I kissed him passionately.

"I love you too, Sasuke."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Thanks for reading, If you want me to do a part two with a lemon. Review telling me to do so, ttfn! 3<strong>


End file.
